I'll Say Goodbye
by Swimmerkitti
Summary: Hermione must say a teary goodbye to Draco. My frst fic, it is better than it sounds, my friends were i tears reading it!


Authors Note: This is my first fic ever, any and all reviews area greatly appreciated! Also I recommend listening to the song " I'll Say Goodbye for the Two of Us" before reading this, you understand the story a little bit better.

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing but the plot. Characters/Setting owned by the great J.K.Rowling, and " I'll Say Goodbye for the Two of Us" is owned by Expose.

One night at Hogwarts, a night that would change two young lives forever. Hermione Granger rolled over in bed and looked at the man sleeping next to her. Draco. The love of her life. They loved each other more than life itself. Hermione and Draco had been together since the end of their 6th year at Hogwarts, now in their 7th year, they were chosen as Head Girl and Boy, their relationship unknown to anyone. Hermione had fallen for the handsome Slytherin in 6th year, when she got to know him as a prefect; he fell for her that way too. Draco was different now, not like his Death-eater father at all. 

But no one knew about their relationship, and no one ever could. He was a Slytherin pureblood, and she was a Gryffindor muggle-born. It would never work out, and Hermione knew they couldn't keep up the charade much longer. As much as they hated to admit it, they both knew that sooner or later someone would find out. She knew they could be together but shunned by many, or apart and everyone but she and Draco would be happy. She could leave him now, and get it over with, and not have to break his heart in person...

~~~~~~

__

When you wake up

And find me gone tomorrow,

Don't think I meant to hurt you

I just did what we knew I had to do...

~~~~~~

Hermione made up her mind. Now was the time. She had to do it. She slid out of the bed, tears rapidly blurring her vision.

~~~~~~

__

Oh, and all the time we knew

The time was never right for us,

Time to leave this love behind

I could never leave you,

Baby if I see you cry

__

I'll say goodbye, for the two of us

Tonight while you're asleep

I'll kiss you softly one last time 

And say goodbye, like I know we must

There's just no other way,

And I couldn't bear to see your heart break

So, I'll wait till you're asleep to say goodbye.

~~~~~

Hermione put her robe on over her pajamas and placed her shaking feet into her slippers, fighting back the sobs erupting inside her. She looked again at Draco lying so peaceful and calm on the bed. She hoped he would understand her decision, and that her heart was torn in two over this, and that it was the only thing she could do.

~~~~~~

__

Please realize

How hard it is to do this

I'm just trying to make it through this,

Say goodbye just as gently as I can

~~~~~~

She walked across the room to Draco's desk and hastily scribbled down a note to him explaining what she was about to do. She finished up her sorry excuse and turned to leave, but she just couldn't. Not yet.

~~~~~

__

Please try and understand

This time's just not the time for us

We knew I couldn't stay.

But that don't make it easier to leave you

So while I can find the strength...

~~~~~

Hermione walked quickly and quietly back to the bed and sat down beside Draco's sleeping figure.

~~~~~~

__

I'll say goodbye, for the two of us

Tonight while you're asleep

I'll kiss you softly one last time 

And say goodbye

~~~~~~

"I am so, so sorry Draco," Hermione whispered, stroking his hand with her own. "I love you more than anything, and you know that. But you and I both know I have to do this...."

~~~~~~

__

Before your arms embrace me, 

Before your kisses take me,

Before your eyes can make me stay...

__

I'll say goodbye for the two of us

Tonight while you're asleep

I'll kiss you softly one last time 

And say goodbye, like we know I must

~~~~~~

Hermione turned her tear-streaked face to Draco one more time. She leaned towards him, cupped his face in her hands, and gave him a long, bittersweet kiss. She stared at his face, remembering every delicate feature, because she wanted to remember him like this, calm and content. Hermione had to tear herself away from Draco. Before she left him, she whispered one last thing.

"I love you Draco. Forever and always. You will be my one true love." She felt her tears well up again, and she knew she couldn't prolong this any more. It was now or never. 

Hermione walked unsteadily to the candle, and bent to blow it out. But she stopped, and turned to get one last glimpse, she told herself, just one last look. She gazed for a moment at Draco Malfoy, once her worst enemy, now the love of her life. With a sudden blow to the candle and a swish of her robe, she walked out the door, walked out of Draco's life forever. 

~~~~~~

__

When you wake up

And find me gone tomorrow, 

Don't think I meant to hurt you

Goodbye....

~~~~~~


End file.
